Report 113
Report #113 Skillset: Ecology Skill: HerbRenewal Org: Spiritsingers Status: Completed Jan 2009 Furies' Decision: Will upgrade HerbRenewal to better justify the power cost. Problem: Most skills that require repetitive power costs to function can have this cost alleviated by being drawn from a wielded powerstone. This is not the case for HerbRenewal, whose steep 5p power cost leaves it as one of the least used skills in Ecology to bring back 1 unprotected, random herb. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make HerbRenewal first check for a wielded powerstone before drawing from the Ecologist's own personal reserves. Also, due to the precarious, unprotected state of the herb regrown, give HerbRenewal the effect of Nature Guard but for only half the length of time than actual Nature Guard so as to keep the skill's usefulness. Player Comments: ---on 1/3 @ 07:05 writes: I agree with this change, though this will not make Herbrenewal anymore used IMHO. It is 5 power for 1 random plant that grows in that room, which means you can't harvest it to replant, and unless you can nature growth it will likely be stripped by someone or just die out again anyways from whatever killed the plants in the room to begin with. ---on 1/3 @ 07:13 writes: I agree with the half duration nature guard added to the skill. ---on 1/4 @ 15:22 writes: Make HerbRenewal also require 1 mistletoe and you might as well give the room a full-duration Natureguard (instead of requiring the coding in of half-duration ones). Natureguard is, I believe, 1p and 1 mistletoe, and would thus still be used extensively in any situation where you are trying to protect the existing plant life. This would give Mistletoe a bit more of a market. Though it would also be nice if herbrenewal made 1 of every plant that can grow in the room... again, for the power cost, it's not going to be spammed to make infinite herbs. ---on 1/5 @ 00:06 writes: I've no qualms with adding a mistletoe requirement or if HerbRenewal renewed one of each type of herb capable of growing in a given environment, but the desire for powerstones to work and the need for the Guard protection remain foremost in the proposal. ---on 1/10 @ 01:45 writes: No objection to that at all, but just considering the power cost I feel it could do a bit more than just the suggestion. ---on 1/11 @ 06:17 writes: Sure ---on 1/14 @ 14:25 writes: This solution seems fair, but I agree with the comments above in that I doubt the change will cause much increase in the skill's use. Would it be excessive to include something else, in addition, such as increased growth rate until the herb's dormant season? ---on 1/16 @ 03:55 writes: I wouldn't mind with more additions to the skill, though increased growth rate is another Nature skill and already Guard is being asked to be added to HerbRenewal. As long as the option to drain the power from a powerstone and guard are included within this proposal, any other addition is just a perk for this 5p skill.